dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Luster vs. Monokuma
Leo Luster of Donkey Kong (Theultimatelifeform) takes on Monokuma of Danganronpa (Blade0886) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight A small mountain range divides the maze; extending from the center to the west, it almost appears like the hand of a clock. Toki is at its base, staring up. They aren’t too tall, far from regular mountains, but they are rocky, and complete with snowy peaks. Monokuma: Almost the real world, condensed into one playing field for a sick game. I commend the designer, but whoever brought me here will answer. He will pay. ???: Nobody’s paying anything except me! Monokuma turns around, but is sucker-punched up the mountainside before he can lay eyes on his assailant. He picks himself up, and looks around. Monokuma: So, you’re saying people have actually bought into this game? That there are some who are willing to fight to get out! Leo Luster: Not quite! Coming out of the sky again, he prepares to punch Monokuma, but he reaches out and blocks the attack. Monokuma: A man? A monkey? Leo Luster: If I can buy myself power, I can buy myself out of this place and go home! You were heading somewhere, you know where the big guy is! Tell me! Monokuma: At ease. I don’t know where this person is, but I am heading towards the palace far beyond these mountains. That would be my best guess; they would need to be able to see the entire area. Leo Luster: Okay, thank you! And for your trouble... He sticks a wad of cash into Monokuma’s hand and flies off. He looks down and sees a lit fuse on the end of it. Monokuma: Do not take me for a fool, monkey man. He throws it back, where it explodes and knocks Luster into the mountainside. Monokuma: I would request a lift, but it appears you’re too on the selfish side to offer reliable assistance. Leo Luster: You wouldn’t!! Monokuma: Your personality, your attack on me, and the chance I can draw out the grandmaster say otherwise. You are already beaten. Leo Luster: Good thing I don't need to buy glory when I defeat you! HERE WE GO!!!!! (I'm Leo Luster, 0:00-0:59) Leo Luster flies forward and begins to punch Monokuma repeatedly. With a half-smile, and one arm behind his back, he closes his eyes and deflects every punch with an open palm. Monokuma: You will have to do better than that. Leo Luster: How about THIS? He walks back a short distance and fires and uppercut from his hands. Monokuma braces for the impact and is send flying down the mountain. Leo Luster: Hah! But when the dust clears from his impact, he stands up without a scratch. Monokuma: I would say impressive, but you said you bought your powers, no? In a blink, he is behind Leo Luster Monokuma: It’s no substitute for years of training and experience. Leo Luster tries to punch Monokuma, but his fist is deflected, and Monokuma launches a barrage of attacks. With each punch gentle so as to not cause too much damage and recoil, he punches Leo Luster 20 times in 3 seconds; the final blow sending him upwards. He then holds out his palms and fires two beams at her. He returns fire, and the beams collide in the air, but Monokuma claps his hands and the beams disperse into many shards of energy, all of which fly into Leo Luster and bringing her down into the mountainside. He stands up and takes out a large briefcase, kicking it open to show several stacks of $100 dollar bills. Lighting them individually, he throws a series of Molotov cocktails at Monokuma, who dodges the attacks. Seeing his money go to waste, he pouts, and screams. His cries are sending sound waves even Monokuma can’t stand. Monokuma: Ugh, what a racket. The distraction is enough, and he runs at him head on, socking him in the face. He continues to push him back, not letting up with his strikes, until he grabs both of his fists and throws him off. Taking out a bagful of gold coins, he blasts it with his hand right into Monokuma, melting the gold and fastening him to the rock with makeshift restraints. He smiles, and shines in a bright light; the restraints shatter. Leo Luster pouts and jumps up, but Monokuma jump upwards as well, propelling himself by shooting energy. When he matches Leo Luster’s height, he grabs him by the neck and stops his thrusters; falling back down onto the mountain, he plows him into the ground and steps back. Leo Luster: YOU CAN’T BEAT ME! I’M THE MOST POWERFUL MONKEY IN THE JUNGLE!!! With his black hair waving and his sunglasses shining bright, Leo Luster runs at full speed towards Monokuma. He cracks the sound barrier and collides into him, carrying him up the mountainside to the peaks, and throws him down. Throughout the whole ordeal, Monokuma never once shows a sign of pain, and gets up; beckoning for Leo Luster to try again. He screams and obliges, jumping around in the air for another punch. As he approaches, he holds out his hand and stops her dead in her tracks by pushing it against Leo’s forehead. Leo Luster: What? How.... why... why do I feel so... sad? Monokuma: Sleep well. (Monokuma’s Lesson, 0:27-1:10) As he removes his paw and turns around, Leo Luster’s body explodes. K.O!!! He walks away while the smoke clears, leaving Luster’s charred body parts on the ground. Monokuma: You are a foolish Monkey for challenging me. This is how you learn, with your life. He stops and leaves the corpse of Leo Luster. Results Winning Combatant Leo Luster: 19 Monokuma: 19 Tiebreaker: Donkey Kong Country Cartoon really isn't that funny tbh. Monokuma is a badass, and the fewer joke characters make it through, the better. Monokuma. -John1Thousand Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 18 Details Follow Monokuma's Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs